gravy fosils al my fasnfics(Parodies)
by Fessran
Summary: wat hapns when diaper gos to schol wat hapens when he becums a lione what hapsn when wait i forgot lol (Parodies)
1. Chapter 1

Soc; Rjctes

one dau mbl and diaper went 2 schol- sholl was ufn sotra but not really lol. why was thsi su iy was bcasee diapr cldnt make freinds. this wass sad but he has lots of grrlfridns so its kk ha hu.

frst day schol diaoper runsss into hot garl whoi sayt her name nisa sadnra .

"hi my nam is sandrae' she say to diaper

diaper says 'ew your frace is wwierd ha ha yolo my sis ter is cutr'

sandra say 'u so me n im gona go text my grlgriends now by'

then 'wat did u just sae ur tw!n was cutter'

'no' say diaper flipin his hare 'i cutter then her'

athor sya 'sandra get out yur not in this part ye/'

'oh ops srry lol' said sandra 'diaper mde me du it'.

'whano she lie' say diper

'shut *p i dont; car' say author 'beides who cann trust u ur shurt'

diaper cr1ed but no one saw tha## art

athor wen pofff an dleft

. meanwile mable was in nsclass having fune wiht her teacher

'ew' say diaper

'no not lik thattt' said ather who c me bauck.

'u guys r jk-ing i'm so doing thAT yolo" say maebel kickin techer

'ow' said techer

'hi i'm zac' ssad zac

'no one likes u go awq' says sandra.

l*8r dat daayyyy

diper is goung thome with his mom cause he punhed sanadraa gurl ik face lol

truk cumes uo

diaper sbay 'yo momm theres a truk'.

'hun don' carfe go away' said mum.

'but mm this is last time see u' say diapewr

'crap who cars' say mom 'i havbe anther kid'

'oh" says dipsticker

truk smashs in2 them

airbage gos of .

diapper gets out of seaat' mom r u ok'.

mm sad nuthin

'shizzle' sa diper

'dunt cuss' then said leo

'who r u' said ather.

'oops not her yet ha ha oyolo ' said loe' 'im mabls fraend'

'ok cool' said ahter than poved

'yo diaper i;m sis'ss friednd'

'cool help i mum' said dipper flipuin his hare

leo gave moum cpr but it ddnt work

"hey i'm alibe" sid mom.

"yaey' said evertoe

they ind

**Well, whoever said this was right, writing this does cure writer's block xD I'll do a few for every story. This one was Social Rejects... I think. **


	2. breathe3i n

Fur venjence

ince mbel walkd roun d forestt with har pige

"hey lok awaddles its a bottle' mbl said

'no suspiciuse at al' sad wabbles

'ho hoee freind thisk is prefect to give 2 diaper' says mbael

'kk' say wadle and takes potion m ade by-

ather cumes and says 'no no one noes yetb ut its relly obvius'

'ok' say msabel' i wont tell'

'ur not spossed to noew' say ather

'watevs i evesdroped' say mbael

'wahtever' say auther and leaves poof ha ha yolo

'anyway les g!ve dis to diaper i twin' says mabel

'cool' say wabel

then tey go and give nit to diper (not specifiid hoaw e-xatly)

than robie coms 'hey mable give ut hurr'

'no say mbl' it's empty

'oh' say robbi 'my life is runed specialy cuse wendy brokes with me'

'that suks' mabl esay s symptahetically 'i nkow whatb that sliek'

yeah ' say diaper. hes a lien now yayeh

'woah abrobrobrovbro youv got a tale' say robie

'uh hu' say diapwer he hits robbie w/ it 'ha ha u died'

robbie didnt die tho

'waitk dijd you call my twin bro' say mbel

'no' say diaper and robie at sane tiem

de endu

**Yep. **


	3. Chjapte r333

Rndom chptr for ufn

diape rnad mabel wer tinws who had adevtrnrues

oine day they stoped a giddin bot

but not relly bec uuse diaper did more

'ha ha little diper' say gidden

'i think you mean big diper' say dipper with proof

'like te star' mabel guves her input

'shut up nbo one asked u' say diaper when he and giden fight

they punch eahc opther 'ow" theyh say

then they fall

aw thgatsb sad

and then they get giddin in jail and blednin blandin ois there

when did u getg back here b;ending stalker' say ather

'i wannata make a smoothe on normal tiem,.' sya lbanding

'no' sayt ather

'aw thas etits sad' say smoothe and nleaves

"u says-" starfts satan-stan

'no' say ather 'this si writed K...I cant make plus on her'

'frick' say satan. he puts devil herns one. and geos to werk

the doemhow its *:09090:8 witch means eight oclock in gravy

'foals time

'tiem for bed' day mabel

'no i want u to sweep the kichen' says satana with grin

'il do et' says diaper

'make gideone xdp it 'say suesan

'no say gideon'

'whe did u get hear' say soos

'oop' athur say 'i meant for suesan to b sos'

'kk als fine' say soos

'can i still make giddin sweep' dip say flipin hare

_de end c:_

**-no comments 0-0-**


	4. Chapter 4

Lit's sing songss

"imma sing a song know" say diaper

"Nno ur tone deaf' sas mabel

'no ur tone deaf'

'stop siblingss squawerkiering and sing diapper dipersticker' say satan takong horns of

'kk' say diaper geting on table

'woot woot this is like a stripe club' say soos

'ur ipinion doesnt myartrer soos' say wendyt

'woah i'm embarased i can't sing front of wendipepr' say diaper

'yeah u can' say candy flippin her hare thast dosnt exhist she s/h/abved it

'ok' say diaper 'wait ione thing;

'eyah' cindy say

'do u love me'

no'

'iakg good' sat dipper 'yoir ugly and gllases suck'

'waahhhh' cries candy

grend a laffs

'u take two long lemme go' say my grandma sah egets up and sings a song by metallica

'la la la la la alaaaa' she finishes

evryone claips

'that was cood let me go nkkjow" say diaper

"iomanga sing my hegart is bleeding' say dipshit

"kk"

"Imma ledding out and it's sad' sanges diaper

'good choce of sing' sauy soos

'=ive eart beter' say satan he leaves for work but frsut talks to nbill

'jhey bill was diapwer good'

no' say bill 'im better'

'yeah'

'imana sing a song about pigs now say mabel'

she gets up and sings 'awddles is my pig he talks-'

'oink-' wadldes say

'yeah anuwau he's good and wears a sweate what now uyolo

'yay' say wendy

'boo' say soos

'dont say dat to my sis son' sya diper he ounches soos face mskes apple juice form it

'ouch' say soos

'u desered it' sat ather

'talk normal llease' llama sai

'no' say wveryone cookin llama for din-din

'cept for waggls he eats bacon stead

the end

**HELP I CAN'T STOP**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELP I CAN'T STOP**

mable gets a dwseweater sttucj ti er body

mbel is takig her sweate rpoff when sudnlyly diape comes in

'ew diaper look away'

'dude we're sibling' say dipper 'we;re freaking twins;

'don't care just cause rewere twins dont meen we hae same body language' say mabel

'i think u mean parts'

'crap' say mabel

'

dont swera' say atehr

'shut up i can do whatevs i'm dipsticker' say dipsticker

'no you'r dip-bleep-' says sandra

'no swearun-' sandra punches ather

mbl is still talking of her swater 'howd u get here buly'

'i climbed the stairs' say ssandra

'woah big feet; sneers diaper

'ur name is diaper dont get on my about feats boss' say sandras

'gurrl got attitude' say wendy

;i cant skate too' sandra informs wendy

'when did this becomew 'ess abutt me and moar bout this jerk' say mable

'when we stoped caring bout u' say soos

'woah thats dpresing' sya mbekl

\'jk' say satan

'whers u gotta knw' says soos

'wah' say diaper

de end


End file.
